This proposal is to establish a fully operational Epidemiology and Statistics Unit within the Comprehensive Cancer Center Program of the Illinois Cancer Council. The I.C.C. Epidemiology and Statistics Task Force has specified six operational areas for activities that will be implemented by the Epidemiology and Statistics Unit: 1) Statewide Tumor Registry (Illinois Centralized Cancer Patient Data System), 2) Epidemiology, 3) Data and Statistics, 4) Statewide Cancer Reporting and Forensic Activity, 5) Liaison with Cancer Prevention and Control Components of I.C.C. (and participating institutions), and 6) Evaluation. The first phase of the Epidemiology and Statistics program includes staffing, planning, and initiation of activities related to objectives of the specified operational areas. Professional staff proposed to carry out the program are an Epidemiologist, an Associate for Planning and Evaluation, a Data System Manager, a Systems Planner, and a Biostatistician. Centralization of epidemiologic and biostatistical expertise within the framework of the I.C.C. will provide for the functions necessary to the implementation of a comprehensive cancer program and assure professional support and coordination of cancer efforts of I.C.C. participating agencies and institutions.